


Todos os olhos em mim

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, todo mundo quer comer o shimada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: literalmente todo mundo quer dar umas pegada no Shimada.





	1. Chapter 1

“Vocês acham que o Shimada é gostoso?”

A pergunta ficou no ar, que antes estava cheio de vozes e agora estava em completo silencio. Na sala do conselho estudantil estavam Tohko, Kurosaki, Kizami, Mitsuki, Emi, Tomohiro, Fukuroi e Ryosuke, que tinha feito a pergunta idiota. Todos olharam para ele com cara de ‘Hã?!’ por alguns segundos antes de ele perceber que estavam esperando uma explicação.

“Quer dizer, ele é modelo, certo? Só estou perguntando se acham ele bonito.” Ele disse com um ar despreocupado, sentando de traz pra frente numa cadeira próxima, enquanto os outros ajudam com os preparativos do festival de esportes. 

“Estávamos conversando sobre álgebra e a sua mente foi até o Shimada? Sinceramente não sei como sua cabeça funciona, Katayama.” Fukuroi suspirou fundo, colocando a caixa que estava segurando sobre a mesa.

“Vocês não responderam minha pergunta.” Ele bufou frustrado. 

“Por que a pergunta, em primeiro lugar? É uma pergunta idiota.” Disse Kizami, sem expressão legível no rosto.

“Você anda pensando muito no Shimada, é, Katayama?” Kurosaki perguntou com um ar de deboche, apoiado contra a parede.

“Bem,” Ryosuke começou, sem perceber que Kurosaki estava tirando sarro de sua cara. “Eu estava andando por infortúnio atrás dele, e naquela hora percebi que a cintura dele é muito fina.” Ele não percebeu seus colegas olhando com cara estranha, enquanto ele fingia estar agarrando algo com as mãos. “...fiquei pensando se poderia encostar os dedos um no outro se agarrasse a cintura dele.”

“...isso é, meio creepy não acha?” Emi perguntou inocentemente.

“Não, não acho. Não consegui parar de pensar nisso, também...” Ele apoiou o queixo sobre a palma da mão.

“Kizami é muito mais bonito.” Tohko sussurrou, mas todo mundo tinha ouvido.

“Bem...” começou Kurosaki, de repente se envolvendo na conversa. “Kizami tem um jeito mais... machão, sabe? Tipo, beleza natural...mas Shimada é um modelo, então ele tem uns traços...como vou dizer, únicos? Mais femininos. Se tivesse que escolher um cara pra comer, escolheria ele.”

“Sim, sim!” Katayama concordou com vigor até demais.

“E também...o peitoral dele é bem grande...” Todos viraram seus rostos para ver Tomohiro, que imediatamente ficou vermelho “Ah bem...é que...n-não é? As vezes acho que é maior que o da Kirisaki---“

“Ohkawa, tá querendo morrer?!” Tohko gritou, pulando da cadeira e quase pulando no pescoço do moreno, mas sendo segurada por Emi. “E-e daí se for?! Eu não ligo para isso! Aliás, ele poderia fazer alguma coisa com aquela roupa, não?! S-sempre andando por ai com o peito de fora, com roupas apertadas... imagine se eu ou outra garota fizesse isso!” ela disse, o rosto vermelho. Ninguém sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

“Vamos parar de falar do peito e da cintura do Shimada?” Mitsuki suspirou, batendo as palmas para chamar atenção.

Fukuroi olhou para a garota com um olhar aliviado. “Sim, obrigado Mitsuki---“ 

“Obviamente a bunda dele é a melhor parte.”

“Meu deus.”

“Quer dizer, não que eu fique olhando, mas... é difícil não olhar, sabe?!” Ela tentou se defender ao ouvir risinhos vindo de Katayama e Kurosaki. “Certamente é um caso raro, não? Vocês garotos todos são magrinhos e sem carne! Então quando aparece uma rabeta daquela,” Mitsuki vez um gesto de bola com as mãos “tem que ser apreciada!” 

“Ei, não precisa ofender...!” Masato sussurrou desesperando, olhando sobre os ombros para a própria traseira.

“As pernas também...” Kizami murmurou.

“Kizami, você também não!” O loiro de óculos suspirou alto, botando as mãos sobre o rosto, que estava começando a ficar rosa.

“Ah...essa conversa está me fazendo pensar coisas desnecessárias...” Ryosuke comentou, e pelo ar de desconforto que se espalhou pela sala, os outros concordavam com ele. “...e ainda não tiro a cabeça daquela cintura fina...segura-la enquanto eu...” ele parou no meio da frase, fechando os olhos por um segundo, como se estivesse sonhando, e depois levantando da cadeira, quase fazendo-a cair no chão. “Ahh, bem! Estamos okay aqui, certo? Podemos ir para casa?!” Ele se esguichou, gemendo um pouco.

“Sim, acho bom...” Fukuroi sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, aliviado da conversa ter acabado.

Todos se despediram, pegaram suas coisas, e foram embora com um certo peso na consciência.

_

_

Não demorou muito para Kai perceber que seus colegas de classe estavam agindo de forma estranha perto dele. Alguns desviavam olhares, outros o viam e saiam correndo, e alguns olhavam para ele de forma muito estranha, de um jeito que nunca tinha visto antes. A única que agia de forma relativamente normal era Emi.

Engraçado... não se lembrava de ter feito algo tão ruim ao ponto de tentarem fugir dele, pelo menos não essa semana. Que pode ter acontecido?

Nessa hora ele pegou Tomohiro no flagra, ele estava prestes a virar no corredor, mas ao ver Kai, simplesmente foi para o outro lado. Ah, mas ele percebeu na hora, e rapidamente foi atrás do garoto. 

Kai pegou no braço de Ohkawa com um pouco de força demais e o obrigou a olhar para ele.

“Escuta aqui, cabelo de nesquik, você vai me explicar agora mesmo porque ta todo mundo me ignorando! Vocês combinaram alguma coisa?” Estavam em uma parte meio vazia da escola, todos já estavam nas salas de aula, então Kai podia dar esporro á vontade.

“A-ahh, eu não sei...!” A cara do mais baixo ficou levemente vermelha, o que confundiu Kai um pouco.

“Mentira, você tentou fugir de mim!”

“Eu sempre tento fugir de você, Shimada...”

“Mas dessa vez foi diferente!” Kai o trouxe mais perto, o que pareceu lhe incomodar, mas não do modo de sempre. Tomohiro geralmente tinha medo dele, isso ele já sabia, mas dessa vez ele parecia incomodado com outra coisa...

“Shimada, n-não chegue tão perto...!”

“Por quê? Tem nojo de mim, é?” Kai pressionou Tomohiro contra a parede, segurando seu braço do lado da parede. Uou...isso era kabedon, não era? 

“Não é só que---“

“Só que o que, porra?!” Kai se aproximou mais um pouco, estava muito puto por não saber o que estava acontecendo, queria desesperadamente uma resposta para as ações sem sentido de seus colegas. Mas parou de repente, sentindo a mãozinha pequena e delicada encostar-se ao seu peitoral. O mais baixo provavelmente estava o fazendo para empurrá-lo para longe, isso que Kai pensou até ver que seus olhos estavam fixados em sua própria mão. “...Ohkawa, que porra é essa?”

O moreno não respondeu. E também não tirou a mão de seu peito.

“Ei...Ohkaw—AaAH~?!” A voz de Kai distorceu ao sentir o outro...massagear seu peito...! Ele deixou a outra mão de Ohkawa livre por cause do choque, grande erro, no calor do momento, ele nem percebeu que as posições de repente tinham mudado, aconteceu em um piscar de olhos, e agora ele estava pressionado contra a parede! Mas de onde caralhos surgiu tanta força de um corpinho tão pequeno desses?! 

“Shimada...eu...” Tomohiro sussurrou, sem olhar para ele. “...não tinha percebido antes, o quanto você é...” ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Estava praticamente no comando e ainda sim parecia mais envergonhado do que nunca. O moreno olhou para cima, os olhos mostrando um sentimento que Kai conhecia muito bem: tesão.

“E-ei, Ohkawa...o que você está—“ Kai mordeu a língua para não gemer de novo ao sentir aos mãos frias de Tomohiro passar por debaixo da camisa e massagear seu peitoral. O ruivo não conseguia nem se mexer, não tinha completamente engolido a situação. Esse garoto o qual ele fazia da vida um inferno de repente estava ali, olhando para ele como se ele fosse um personagem de seus jogos eróticos. “O-ohkawa...v-você...Ah~” Kai colocou a mão por cima da boca. Sabia que ninguém estava ali, mas nunca se sabe... e alias, não queria gemer para o mais baixo.

“Desde que Ryosuke mencionou... só penso nisso, só penso em você...!” O pequeno passou a cabeça por debaixo da blusa do ruivo, passando a língua por cima dos mamilos.

“P-Porra---!!~” Que merda...por que isso era tão bom?! Suas namoradas nunca faziam isso, então não sabia o quão sensível o peito realmente era, se sentia um pouco envergonhado. Mas não ia fazê-lo parar, ao contrario, Kai passou a mão por debaixo da camisa e passou a mão gentilmente sobre o cabelo encaracolado do moreno, incentivando-o á continuar.

E então ele puxou. Violentamente. 

“AI---“

“Seu bosta.” Kai rosnou “O que porras você acha que está fazendo?!”

“E-eu...” Tomohiro ficou parado. Sentiu que estava olhando diretamente para o diabo na porta do inferno. Ah, esse era seu fim... e não lembrou de limpar o histórico da internet! Que merda! 

“Desgraçado...” Kai olhou para baixo, não conseguia acreditar que tinha ficado duro com essa merda “Olha o que você fez...”

Ohkawa ficou mais vermelho ainda ao ver o quão duro o outro estava. Kai agarrou sua gravata e o puxou bem perto, olhando-o nos olhos com um olhar assustador e extremamente atraente.

“Vai ter que concertar...”

...

“Tem certeza que aqui é um bom lugar...?!” O armário do zelador, era pequeno, apertado, e cheio de tralha, mas ninguém os incomodaria. Ohkawa ainda não acreditava que Kai conseguiu uma copia da chave.

“Sempre venho aqui quando preciso bater punheta ou comer alguem.” Kai sussurrou. Estava sobre o pequeno, ambos sem as roupas de baixo, com Kai se posicionando sobre o membro do outro. “Sinta-se honrado, nanico.” Rosnou, o rosto vermelho “...como sei que meu pinto ENORME estraçalharia seu corpinho magro, vou deixar que entre em mim.”

“Você já f-fez isso antes?!” Tomo perguntou preocupado, olhando o ruivo de cima a baixo. Tinha que admitir que a visão era bem boa.

“Uma vez, com uma menina. Ela tinha uns fetiches estranhos.” Kai explicou, abaixando a cintura lentamente, soltando um leve gemido ao sentir o membro do outro entrar. O moreno soltou um leve suspiro, a sensação era nova para ele. A carne macia e molhada apertando seu pinto, massageando-o quando o ruivo se movia. “Shimada~” O pequeno suspirou, mexendo a cintura para cima, ouvindo Shimada soltar um som alto, quase como um grito meio falho.

“AhhAH~! O-Ohkawa...!” Ele rosnou, suspirando fundo.

“D-desculpa.”

Kai fechou os olhos e começou a se mexer lentamente, olhando para o moreno, chegando mais perto de seu rosto vermelho, até que suas testas estivessem gentilmente encostadas umas nas outros. “Você nunca beijou ninguém, não é, Ohkawa?” O menor arregalou os olhos, mas não respondeu. “Está perdendo a virgindade sem nunca ter sequer beijado alguém, não tem vergonha disso?”

“E-eu---“ Antes que o moreno respondesse, Kai pressionou os lábios contra os dele, passando a língua em sua boca e a empurrando para dentro, amarrando-a com a de Ohkawa. Tomohiro fechou os olhos, evolvendo os braços sobre os ombros de Kai, puxando-o mais perto, mexendo sua cintura contra a dele. O ruivo deu um pulo e um gemido de repente.

“Ah...aqui é a sua------?“

“Quieto...!” Kai o interrompeu levemente envergonhado. Ohkawa sorriu e tentou atingir o lugar novamente, sentindo satisfação no modo em que Kai fincava as unhas em suas costas quando atingia seus lugares mais sensíveis. Kai jogou a cabeça para traz, expondo o pescoço, e Ohkawa moveu-se para frente, beijando e passando a língua sobre o lugar. “Ohkawa...~” A voz dele tinha suavizado, parecia ofegante, frágil...ele gostava disso. 

O menor começou a acelerar o passo, indo cada vez mais rápido, segurando a cintura do ruivo e indo o quão fundo conseguia. Kai havia escondido o rosto em seu ombro, mordendo com força para evitar fazer barulho, estava machucando, mas ele não diria nada enquanto isso não acabasse, e sentia que estava perto.

Ohkawa puxou Shimada para cima, tirando seu pau de dentro dele e gozando em cima dele. O ruivo fez o mesmo quase ao mesmo tempo, e os dois ficaram ali, ofegantes. Kai olhou para Ohkawa e aproximou sua mão para perto dele. “Você...” parecia que ia massagear sua bochecha, mas ao em vez disso, ele a agarrou com força. “Ainda estou puto.”

“É claro que está...” Ohkawa suspirou e deitou-se no chão, enquanto Kai se levantou e botou as roupas de volta. 

“Vou ir tomar banho, você vai ficar ai?” Kai perguntou, incrível o quão rápido ele se recuperou!

“Acho que...vou dormir aqui...” O menor disse

“’Cê que sabe.” Kai disse, saindo do armário do zelador e deixando o moreno ali, indo em direção ao banheiro do ginásio.

Onde alguém o esperava.


	2. Chuveiro

O ruivo suspirou fundo, sentindo a agua quente bater em seu corpo suado. Sentiu o rosto avermelhar ao pensar no que tinha acontecido poucos minutos atrás. Não acreditava que tinha simplesmente fodido o Ohkawa daquele jeito, sem mais nem menos. A imagem do pequeno em baixo dele, sentindo prazer enquanto seu pau entrava no corpo de modelo de Kai havia sido colado em sua mente.

“Só uma vez...” Ele sussurrou para si mesmo “Ninguém precisa saber.” Ele limpou os últimos vestígios de gozo que tinham em seu peito, agradecendo á todas as entidades divinas pelo fato de não ter ninguém ali naquela hora.   
Ou pelo menos, é o que ele pensava. 

“Ninguém precisa saber de que?” Kai virou a cabeça tão rápido que quase quebrou o maldito pescoço, vendo em sua frente o loiro ressecado amigo do Ohkawa, Ryosuke, encostado na parede, uma toalha enrolada na cintura. O ruivo não sabia muito bem o que responder, mas não precisou, os olhos verdes do outro seguiram para baixo, vendo algumas gotas brancas no chão que ainda não haviam decido pelo ralo. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto imediatamente. “Andou fodendo alguém no armário do zelador de novo, Shimada? Você realmente é um caso perdido, sabia?”

“Cala a boca, maconheiro de merda!” Kai virou e andou em direção ao outro. “Pensando bem...o Ohkawa mencionou você dizendo alguma merda pra ele...” ele sussurrou e encarou o outro, que engoliu em seco.   
“Ohkawa?” Ele piscou os olhos “...pera...você...e o Ohkawa....?” Ele nem precisou terminar a frase, Kai já sabia o que ele queria dizer, e também sabia que ele estava morrendo de inveja. Os dois tinham alguma coisa entre eles, todo mundo sabia, mas os dois eram passivos de mais para tomar qualquer atitude. 

Um sorriso macabro surgiu em seu rosto. Katayama tinha dito alguma coisa, e ele iria se vingar, mesmo não sabendo o que era. “Isso mesmo, ratinho, eu fodi teu melhor amigo.” Ele disse, chegando mais perto, vendo o rosto do loiro começar a avermelhar um pouco, não sabia se era porque estava ficando excitado ou se estava com ódio. 

Kai segurou seu queixo em suas mãos, fazendo o outro olhar para ele “Eu sentei na rola dele e quiquei até quebrar a cintura dele.” A imagem apareceu temporariamente na mente de Ryosuke. “Eu tirei a virgindade do seu Toninho. E o BV também.” O ruivo se aproximou, apertando levemente a mandíbula do mais baixo e fazendo-o abrir a boca “Está com inveja? Vem aqui, eu divido com você...” 

Shimada pressionou os lábios contra os de Katayama, praticamente enfiando a língua em sua boca. Não sabia muito bem o que tinha dado nele, mas, mesmo depois de foder com o cabeça de Nescau, ainda se sentia eriçado. O loiro não parecia ter algum problema, pois não só tinha aceitado o beijo, como estava se agarrando no corpo encharcado de Kai, soltando uns gemidos.

“Sua voz me irrita, para com essa porra.” Kai rosnou, respirando um pouco e voltando ao ataque, sentindo seu pau ficar duro novamente. “Inferno...”

Antes mesmo de ele perceber, Katayama já tinha ficado de joelhos, olhando pra ele com os olhos brilhando, agarrando seu pau em suas mãos. “Tch, que desesperado.” Kai rosnou, e ficou olhando o loiro envolver a cabeça de sua pica com a boca, passando a língua por cima enquanto usava as mãos para massagear a base. “Hm, você não é tão ruim...” ele sussurrou com a voz meio rouca, enquanto Ryosuke movia a cabeça de traz para frente, gemendo baixinho enquanto tentava envolver o quanto possível do pinto.

Chegou uma hora que Kai sentia a cabeça de sua pica bater na garganta do loiro, mas ele não estava chegando até a base. O ruivo agarrou a cabeça do mais baixo, movendo a cintura para frente com violência, aprofundando seu pênis na garganta apertada do outro. Ryosuke soltou um gemido abafado, se afogando, mas olhando para cima com um olhar que só podia ser descrito como adoração. 

“Heh, você gosta disso, é? Gosta que te xinguem? Quer que eu arrebente a tua garganta?” Kai rosnou, movendo a cintura mais rápido, não conseguindo distinguir se o loiro estava só gemendo ou tentando dizer alguma coisa, sua saliva pingando de seu queixo e o cabelo que já era uma merda estava mais bagunçado ainda. 

Ele agarrou sua cabeça com força e empurrou seu pau dentro completamente, gozando dentro da garganta do outro e o forçando a engolir, só puxando pra fora quando já tinha terminado. Ele viu seu rosto, vermelho, com gozo vazando da boca, os olhos virados para cima pra poder olhar pra ele enquanto ele respirava fundo, sem ar.

“Que nojo, você tem uma cara realmente nojenta...” Kai disse com um sorriso cruel no rosto, sentindo prazer ao ver a expressão de felicidade na cara de Katayama, que se levantou lentamente, aproveitando do cansaço do ruivo para empurrá-lo levemente contra a parede molhada.

“Ei...eu não mereço uma recompensa?” Ele suspirou, passando as mãos magras pelo corpo modelo de Kai. O mais alto olhou para ele com um olhar de desgosto, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado.

“Tch, pode ser. Mas só porque tenho pena de você...com uma cara assim, não duvido que serei a única pessoa que vai comer na vida.” Kai rosnou, fazendo Katayama gemer baixinho, e então se virou, apoiando-se contra a parede com as mãos, empinando a bunda para o otaku imundo, que imediatamente agarrou sua cintura com força.

“Ah, isso é....eu fantasiei sobre isso em algum momento...”

“Você me dá nojo.”

“Ah~ eu sei~!” O loiro posicionou-se contra a entrada do ruivo, não conseguindo se aguentar, e empurrando tudo para dentro, satisfeito com o gemido de prazer e não de dor de seu parceiro. Por causa da foda com Tomohiro pouco tempo atrás, Kai ainda estava bem frouxo (além do mais, o pau do Toninho era maior que o de Katayama). Ele movimentou a cintura, fazendo rápidos movimentos de frente para traz, enquanto Kai se dificultava em conseguir se segurar na parede molhada. 

Ryosuke se debruçou para frente, mordendo o pescoço do outro. 

“Hngh...! V-você é um gato ou algo assim?!” Kai reclamou, mas não fez nada para impedi-lo, chegando ao ponto de se mover contra ele, para tentar chegar ao seu clímax mais rápido, a respiração dos dois ficou pesada, e Katayama apertou a cintura do ruivo com as mãos, chupando seu pescoço com gosto, tentando deixar uma marca antes de ejacular.

Katayama fez um som de surpresa ao chegar a seu clímax, puxando para fora seu pinto e gozando sobre as costas de Kai, de se aliviou logo depois dele, sentindo as forças saírem do corpo por um instante. Ryosuke caiu de joelhos de novo, e Kai demorou um pouco para se recuperar. 

“Nossa...” o loiro suspirou e olhou para Kai. “...sabe, se isso for um sonho e eu acordar de repente, sinto que vai ser uma memoria bem embaraçosa...”

Kai revirou os olhou e voltou a se limpar. “Toma banho ai, imbecil, não quero ninguém suspeitando que eu encostei em você.” 

“Já pode parar com isso.” Ryosuke respondeu brabo, mas obedeceu á Kai, que se perguntava se haveria mais algum encontro indesejado esta tarde.


End file.
